Something Special
by la duquesa
Summary: Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Marley Rose, and Brittany S. Pierce are the daughters of a famous drug lord. Hunter Clarington, Sebastian Smythe, Ryder Flynn, and Sam Evans are the recruiters of a rival drug lord. Love is at stake, so is life.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. AU. Pairings: Hunter/Quinn, Sebtana, Bram, Marley/Ryder, Finchel, Klaine, Jake/Kitty and others. :) There will be strong language.**

* * *

Quinn sat in between Brittany and Santana. Rachel was on another rant about how her talents aren't respected and how she's the _only_ person who keeps the Glee Club afloat. Quinn could feel Santana tense and narrow her eyes at Rachel.

"Don't. Santana, it's not worth it," said Quinn softly.

Santana glanced at her. "But she's not the only one to do work in here! I work my ass off. I actually try here."

"I know, but Finn's just gonna stick up for her and then a full blown arguement will ensue. Please." Quinn looked at her.

"Fine." Santana crossed her arms.

"Lord Tubbington's cocaine addiction is back," said Brittany, effectively interrupting Rachel.

Everyone in the Glee Room stared at her. Santana leaned forward and looked at Brittany.

"He's going to rehab tonight," Brittany told them.

"Okay," Mr. Shue said, uncertainly. "This weeks lesson is Britney."

There was a loud mass of cheers. Quinn sighed.

* * *

Santana and Brittany followed Quinn out of the glee room.

"What song are we going to do?" questioned Santana.

"I'm thinking 'Toxic' or 'Circus'. I'm not sure yet," replied Quinn as the trio walked through the halls.

Other students moved out of their way. Quinn flashed fake smiles at some of the students. Brittany stumbled and Santana steadied her. The trio met up with Marley, who was at her locker grabbing some books for her next hour class. The three leaned against the lockers as they waited for Marley.

"Marley, you should join Glee," stated Brittany once she closed her locker.

"I don't know," said Marley. "Singing in front of people isn't my forte. I'm better at doing it without anyone around."

"C'mon," answered Quinn. "You'd be a great addition to the club."

"Eh." Marley shrugged. "I'll think about it."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I promise," said Marley.

* * *

The next day, Marley stood in front of the entire glee club. Her heart was racing and bumping against her ribcage painfully.

"Alright, class," said Mr. Shue. "This is Marley Rose and she'll be trying out for Glee Club."

Santana let out a loud whoop and Brittany and Quinn clapped their hands loudly.

"I heard that it's Britney Spears week so I decided to go with one of her songs." Marley forced a smile. She glanced over at the band and 'Womanizer' began to play.

" _Superstar. Where you from? How's it going? I know you, got a clue? What you doing?_

 _Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em._

 _I know what you are, what you are baby._

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

 _You're a womanizer_

 _Oh, womanzier, oh_

 _You're a womanizer_

 _You, you, you are_

 _You, you, you are_

 _Womanizer, womanizer_

 _Womanizer._ "

Everyone in the room sat in a stunned silence.

"That was amazing!" shouted Quinn.

"That's my friend!" screamed Brittany.

Marley sighed with relief. "Good, cause it seemed like you were speechless. And I didn't know if it was a good type of speechless or a bad type of speechless... and yeah." She shrugged.

Mr. Shue smiled at her. "Everyone give a warm welcome to the newest member of New Directions. Marley Rose!"

Marley's friends stood and cheered.

"I knew you could do it!" cheered Brittany. "Maybe you can get Lord Tubbington to stop stealing from rich people."

A frown crossed Marley's face. "Brit, Lord Tubbington can't steal. He's a cat."

"A fat one," muttered Santana as Quinn jabbed her in the side. "Ow."

"Don't say that," chatised Quinn.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and the foursome made their way to the cafeteria.

"What's for lunch today?" asked Santana.

"BBQ Rib, tots, broccoli, and an apple." Marley replied.

Quinn nodded and the four joined the lunch line. They got their lunch and headed for a table that they reserved for themselves. Quinn sat next to Santana and Brittany sat next to Marley. The group of four chatted away and ignored the stares of others.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" inquired Marley nervously.

"I don't know," said Quinn looking around.

Brittany stood up and the other three followed. A large group of football players stood with slushies in their hands.

"Oh my god," murmured Santana, "we're fucking screwed."

And with that statement, the slushies were thrown.

Blueberry, strawberry, cherry, lemon, and grape hit the four. It was like a splash of colorful ice.

A silence fell over the entire cafeteria as everybody watched the scene. Then a loud piercing scream filled the air. It was Santana. She wiped the slushie out of her eyes and they burned with hatred.

" _Déjame en ellos! Nadie me menosprecia ni a mis amigas. ¡Te voy a matar! Soy de Lima Heights Adyacente! ¿Sabes qué sucede allí? ¡Cosas malas!_ " Quinn and Marley had to hold her back. Some of the other glee kids had to help them. It took twelve people to restrain Santana.

The jocks backed away and sprinted out of there, not wanting to deal with death just yet.

" _¡Te atraparé, idiotas! Sólo espera!_ "

* * *

Quinn sat on her bed doing her Calculus homework when her cell phone buzzed. She sighed and checked the message. It was from Hunter.

 **Lima Bean?**

She rolled her eyes and glanced down at her textbook. Quinn grabbed her phone and typed out a reply.

 _Can't I have to finish this Calc assignment. Sorry._

A reply happened in less than two minutes.

 **I can help?**

A smirk made it's way on Quinn's features.

 _Yeah. Be here in twenty._

 **Already on my way.**

* * *

 **So this is my first Glee story! Just to reiterate my first note: this is not a Brittana fanfiction. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but I will not tolerate negative reviews based solely on the fact that Santana is a lesbian and Sebastian is gay so they don't belong in a heterosexual relationship. This is fanfiction, so I am allowed to write what I want. Please and thank you.**

 **Déjame en ellos! Nadie me menosprecia ni a mis amigas. ¡Te voy a matar! Soy de Lima Heights Adyacente! ¿Sabes qué sucede allí? ¡Cosas malas!** _means_ **Let me on them! No one disrespects me or my friends. I am going to kill you! I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent! Do you know what happens there? Bad things!**

 **¡Te atraparé, idiotas! Sólo espera!** _means_ **I** **'ll get you, idiots! Just wait!**


End file.
